The Next Generation of Marauders
by dancingninja12
Summary: OCs Included! What if Harry met two other girls on the train in the first book? Join Elena Lupin and Sylvia Black as they travel to Hogwarts and spend their next seven years learning magic. What happens when their pasts comes back to haunt them? Who are the mothers? How different will things be?
1. Diagon Alley: Sylvia Black's POV

Sylvia Black woke up on her birthday with an excited feeling. Grinning widely, she slid down the banister to the kitchen where her ward was already sitting.

"Happy Birthday." He greeted her.

Sylvia grinned, "I know- what's that noise?" A soft tapping came from the window. She stood up and opened the window. A brown owl flew in, carrying an envelope in its beak.

"Whoa..." Sylvia stared at the bird in wonder, slowly approaching it. She took the envelope from the mouth and the owl flew off. Sylvia hesitantly opened the seal of the envelope and took out the letter.

At the top of the... parchment?... was a emblem split in four sections. One piece had a badger and was yellow, another was green and had a picture of a snake, another was red and had a picture of a lion, and the last was blue with an eagle.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

_Dear Ms. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,  
**Minerva McGonagall**  
Deputy Headmistress_

An excited feeling shivered through her. Jacob looked over her shoulder. "Is that the letter you've been waiting for?"

As a muggle, he didn't know much about the wizarding world. Truth be told, Sylvia herself didn't know much about the wizarding world. "It has to be!" Sylvia practically beamed with happiness.

"I don't suppose-" Jacob began, only to be interrupted by a doorbell.

He frowned, getting up and opening the door to find an old woman in rather perculiar clothing. She wore black robes with emerald green trimming and a strange, pointy hat. "Good morning, I am Professor McGonagall. I understand Miss Black has recieved her letter? I am here to take her to Diagon Alley, as I assume you don't know where it is."

Sylvia looked up at Jacob with huge blue eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaase?" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Be back for lunch." he told her. There was suddenly a stampede down the stairs.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIL!" A voice screeched. Sylvia turned to see her many adopted siblings running towards her.

"Tim hit me!" Jason tattled, the nine year old looking ready to pound the stuffing out of his poor brother.

"No I didn't!" The six year old ebony wailed, clutching onto Sylvia's leg desperately, as though his life depended on it.

Sylvia groaned, "You two should really set a better example for Damian." She picked up the four year old, who squirmed in her arms.

"Put- Me- down- Black!" he snapped, with surprisingly good pronunciation.

She sent a pleading help at Stephanie and Cassandra, seven and eight respectively, who both grabbed a boy and dragged them apart. Sylvia suddenly realized something. "Guys... where's Ryan?"

Her adoptive siblings, all standing in a line in front of her, had the word CAUGHT written all over their faces. Ryan suddenly burst into the entrance hall, sliding down the banister just as Sylvia had. "Eh, hi?"

"Kids, we have a guest." Jacob gestured to McGonagall.

"Damian, Jason, don't threaten her." Sylvia warned them. The more rambunctious two scowled back at her.

She gently kneeled down to them. "Guys, I'll be gone for a few hours. Please don't kill each other-"

"You're going to that magic school, aren't you?" Ryan asked, the ten year old looking down disappointedly.

Her heart fell slightly. "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll write everyday."

Jason scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down, probably trying to hide his tears. "Hmph." A small smile appeared on Sylvia's face.

"Aww, is little Jaybird going to miss me?" She mockingly ruffled his red hair. He sniffled. She hugged her brothers and sisters before following McGonagall outside.

"Hold onto my arm, and whatever you do, do not let go." She sternly instructed.

Sylvia nodded, holding onto her cloaked arm. Suddenly, it felt as though she was being squeezed into a pipe. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing outside a tavern. She quickly followed McGonagall inside, and was led through a door into a small, empty room with a brick wall.

McGonagall pulled out her want and tapped the bricks in a pattern. The wall split open and revealed a long road filled with busy witches in wizards lined up outside shops on either side.

"Whoa..." She whispered in amazement.

"Take out your list and find your way around. If you are to live in the wizarding world, you best find your way yourself." Sylvia nodded and hurried off to a bookstore.

Sylvia looked around the alley and walked into a large bank. A goblin- a goblin!- walked up to her. "May I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"No I'm just looking around."

"You need access to your bank account?" he asked.

"I don't think I have one-"

"What's your name?"

"Um, Sylvia Black."

The goblin looked surprised. "You don't have an account? But you are a Black, aren't you?"

"Well yes-" Sylvia looked confused.

"The Blacks were and still are one of the richest pure-blood families in Britain." The goblin looked at her. "You didn't know?"

Sylvia shook her head, still shocked. "No."

"Well, come with me then." He took her downstairs and gestured her into a cart. Hesitantly, Sylvia stepped in and was followed by the goblin.

"The name's Griphook, I handle the Black's fortune." He introduced, before pulling a lever, sending them flying down hill.

Screaming in shock and slight joy, Sylvia thought the ride was like a roller coaster. As they reached the front of a vault, Sylvia was almost sad to stop. She stood up and climbed out of the cart. Griphook opened the door, revealing piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

The bookkeeper smiled down at her. "Looking for something in particular?"

"_Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk, _History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffler, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble."

"Ah, Hogwarts then?" The bookkeeper asked.

"Yes." Sylvia nodded happily.

"Here you go," The bookkeeper handed her a large pile of books strapped together. Sylvia paid him in galleons, before leaving the bookshop and heading to "Wiseacre's Wizarding Equpiment".

Sylvia found the brass scales, the crystal phials, and the telescope before moving onto "Potage's Cauldron Shop" and finding the size 2 pewter Cauldron.

She walked into "Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions" and was met by a plump woman who quickly ushered her into the back room, where a boy her age with black hair and brown eyes was waiting. Madame Malkin quickly measured Sylvia, before leaving to find the right sizes.

"Hello," The boy muttered to her.

"Hi," Sylvia greeted. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" He retorted.

"Asked you first." She said.

"Blaise Zambini." He finally said.

"Sylvia Black."

Blaise's eyes widened. "You're a Black?"

"That's the second time I've been asked that today. But yes." She nodded.

"Who's your parents?"

Sylvia blinked. "I-I don't know." She admitted.

"Haven't you ever wondered?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but I was more concerned on the present than the past." She shrugged. "I was adopted once, and taken in as a ward another time with a bunch of little kids as new siblings. I never really had a reason to find my biological parents. But now that you mention it, I guess I do. Even if they're not alive anymore, I want to know. Apparently, they're pretty famous here in the wizarding world."

"You were raised by muggles?" he asked incredulously.

"Sort of. My adopted parents were gypsies, sort of like cousins to witches and wizards." Sylvia smiled sadly, "But my new ward is a muggle. He's trying to learn more about the Wizarding World though."

"I can help you, you know." Blaise said, surprising himself with the statement.

Sylvia looked at Blaise hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes, my mother taught me how to brew potions. We can do a blood ritual, if you'd like." He continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, where do you live?"

Sylvia quickly told him her address, learning that he didn't live that far, just past the mile of orchards behind her house. Madame Malkin came in, handed them both their robes, and Blaise left to find his mother. Sylvia slipped through the crowd, heading to "Ollivander's Wands".


	2. Diagon Alley: Elena Lupin's POV

Elena stepped through the doorway of her house. "I'm home!" She shouted as she put her backpack down next to the door. She was exhausted and tired from a long day at school.

Her dad, Remus, appeared in front of her, reaching to give her a hug. "Something came for you today," he said as a slight smile played on his lips and handed her a manila white envelope with a red seal.

Elena eagerly ripped open the envelope, "Is this what I think it is?!"

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**  
**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

_Dear Ms. Lupin,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

An electric shock ran through her. "It's here! I can't believe it's here! EEEEEPP!" Elena screamed gleefully.

"What's here?" came a voice from the next room.

A girl who was older than Elena, but younger than Remus, with bubble gum pink hair walked in. "Her acceptance letter to Hogwarts," Remus explained.

"Tonks! I got accepted into Hogwarts!" Elena practically sang.

Tonks smirked at her, her hair turning bubblegum pink. "I think we knew that the moment you made the cookie jar fly off the high shelf after Moony told you no more."

Elena blushed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hold on tight," Tonks warned, gripping Elena's elbow as she readied herself to apparate.

"I know, I know," Elena rolled her eyes, but added, "I'm so glad you're taking me shopping for supplies."

The two girls appeared in the Leakey Cauldron before entering Diagon Alley. They walked into Flourish Blotts to get the _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk, _History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffler, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, by Quentin Trimble.

"Hogwarts, huh?" observed the shopkeeper.

"Yup!" Elena replied happily. The bookkeeper handed every one of her books, as Elena handed him a few golden galleons her father had given her. "Next up, Ollivander's!"

"Wait! We have to get your robes and other supplies," Tonks pointed out.

"Fiinnnneee," she grumbled, obviously disappointed.

Elena and Tonks headed to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get her brass scales, crystal phials, and a telescope. Their next destination was Potage's Cauldron Shop to find a size 2 pewter Cauldron.

Once again, they paid and left the shop to go to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Madame Malkin measured Elena, though at a slower rate than she would have liked.

Her fingers drummed the chair anxiously as Madame Malkin left to find the right rope sizes. When the older lady returned, Elena quickly paid for the robe and left, with Tonks struggling to keep up.

"Oof!" cried Elena as she bumped into another brunette. They both tumbled onto the ground.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time. The girls started giggling and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Elena Lupin and this is Tonks, my friend. Are you a first year too?" Elena smiled shyly at the other girl.

"Nice to meet you, Elena. I'm Hermione Granger, and yes, this is my first year of Hogwarts." the brunette introduced herself.

"Have you picked out your wand yet? We're about to go get mine from Ollivander's. He's the best in the business," Elena remarked.

"No, I haven't. I'll come with you!" Hermione beamed at Elena, glad to have made a new friend so quickly. Her parents, as well as Tonks, jogged over to catch up with them.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Welcome to Ollivander's!" Ollivander walked towards the front of the shop.

"We're here to get two wands for Hogwarts." replied Tonks.

Ollivander smiled at her. "Ah, Nymphadora Tonks. 12 1/2 inches, holly wood, rather bendy, and dragon heartstring, am I correct?"

Tonks smiled and nodded. "Of course. He never forgets a wand he sells."

Elena and Hermione stared at him in shock.

"And who might you be?" he asked them.

"Hermione Granger."

"Elena Lupin."

"Lupin? I remember your father quite well. Cherry wood, eleven inches, a hippocampus hair, reasonably supple." He nodded. "Right this way."

Tonks, Hermione, and Elena walked towards the thousands and thousands of unique, one-of-a-kind wands as Ollivander disappeared behind them.

"So, Hermione, are you a half-blood?" asked Elena curiously.

"No, I'm muggle-born. My parents are dentists. What about you?"

"I'm a half-blood. My father is a werewolf and a wizard, and my mum is the muggle. She left us awhile ago though, so I don't remember much about her."

"Oh. That's too bad-"

"Here we go, why don't you try this one first?" Ollivander said, while coming back into view with a wand. It was made of cherry wood and unicorn hair, was twelve inches long, and was bendy. Unfortunately, the second the wand touched Hermione's hand, it flew and smashed into a wall.

"What just happened?" screamed Hermione, surprised.

"That just happens when the wand isn't right for the witch or wizard," explained Ollivander.

"What do you mean?"

"The wand chooses the wizard." he said wisely.

"Oh. Okay..." she blinked.

"Let's try another one since this obviously isn't the one."

They spent a half an hour trying wand after wand after wand while each one kept flying out of Hermione's hand or causing something to blow up. Finally, Hermione picked up a wand and waved it. This time, unlike all the others, blue and red sparks flew out of the tip.

"I think this is the right wand for you. Now, it's your turn," Ollivander said, turning to Elena, who smiled nervously.


	3. Ollivander's

Sylvia walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop. As she opened the door, the little bell rang softly. She saw two young girls, her age, getting their wands. One girl had bushy brown hair and the other had lighter brown, straight hair.

Ollivander smiled warmly at her, albeit creepy. "Welcome to my shop. Name?"

Sylvia had the urge to say 'Ozzy Ozborn', figuring he wouldn't know who that was, but decided to go with the truth. "Sylvia Black."

Ollivander looked surprise. "I didn't know either Black had a child."

"Either?"

"Yes, Sirius and Regulus Black. The only ones to be born of Orion Black. The only two who bore the last name 'Black'." Ollivander nodded. "I assume from your tone you've never met your father?"

Sylvia, her mouth as dry as sandpaper, shook her head. "N-no." She mumbled.

"Very well, I will be right back." He disappeared into the back room in search of wands.

Sylvia, face quite pale, slouched into a chair. The two young brunettes exchanged looks and introduced themselves.

"I'm Elena Lupin."

"Hermione Granger."

Sylvia smiled at them. "Sylvia Black," She said.

"Are you half-blood?"

"What now?"

"A half blood. If your parents were a muggle and a muggle born, or a half blood and a pure blood, et cetera." Elena replied.

"I honestly don't know... but everyone has told me my father is a pure blood. So I don't know." Sylvia shrugged.

"What house do you want to be in?" Elena asked her.

"What?" Sylvia looked truly confused. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh! The houses at Hogwarts! They place you in houses when we first arrive, depending on your personality. I think they give you some sort of test, but it's tradition not to know until you get there. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Hufflepuffs for loyalty and caring, Ravenclaws for their intelligence, and Slytherins for their cunning." Elena added.

"Oh, well I don't care. Wherever I belong in." Sylvia shrugged nonchalantly. "What are you really looking forward to in magic?"

"My dad told me about charms. I really wanna learn those." Elena said.

"I wanna learn EVERYTHING." Hermione admitted, "I'm a muggle born, so I didn't know about the wizarding world until just yesterday."

"I didn't find out until today because I was adopted." Sylvia said, "Trust me, I know where you're coming from. I'm looking forward to all the tricks I can pull with magic." She laughed.

"Do you have siblings?" Hermione asked.

"I have a bunch of little adopted siblings... actually, I think my eldest little brother is a wizard too." She shrugged, "He once made the water plumbing break when he threw a tantrum about taking a bath."

Hermione and Elena burst out laughing.

"I once caught the kitchen on fire." Hermione laughed, "My parents had a heart attack. I'm an only child, by the way."

"Me too," Elena nodded, "Only I have a friend who's just like my sister. She's a witch too, and can change her appearance anyway she'd like to."

"Cool." Sylvia breathed.

Ollivander returned with many wand boxes. After handing several wands to Elena, one eventually burst out in green and yellow sparks.

"Ah, unicorn hair, twelve inches, rather bendy. Made of willow." Ollivander said with a small smile. Sylvia stood up, excited to try her own wand.

She tried so many wands, she lost count after about thirty. By the time they got past number twenty-five, Sylvia had already picked out a wand holster which she paid for immediately. She had a feeling this would take a lot longer.

She was honestly getting tired, but Ollivander seemed to get her giddy with every wand she tried. He seemed to enjoy tricky customers.

"Hm, I wonder..." He mused, before turning around and picking a wand from a shelf. "Give it a wave." He instructed. Sylvia took the wand, feeling warmth rush through her finger tips and she smiled. Golden and red sparks flew from the tip. Her stomach flipped with excitement.

"Griffin feather, ebony wood, I believe. Eleven inches, rather supple." He nodded. "A surprise, truly. The only wand known to man to have belonged to someone else, and then choose another witch or wizard."

"Who did it belong to?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Ah, that-"

"Ollivander." A sharp voice said. The three girls turned to the door to see McGonagall.

"Miss Black, you must continue. You still have to purchase quills and inks, not to mention parchment. Your ward will be concerned when you don't return on time." She said in a stern voice.

Sylvia bit her lip and nodded quickly. "Of course." She turned and smiled at Elena and Hermione.

"Here's my phone number." She scribbled a number on a piece of post-it note and gave it to them quickly before giving Ollivander seven galleons. She stuck her wand in the holster already up her sleeve, and followed McGonagall outside. She had a sinking feeling that McGonagall didn't want her to know who her wand belonged to previously.

Sylvia walked into the quill and ink store, purchasing seven quills (Quick quotes quill and the auto-answers quill) and three ink bottles, as well as several scrolls worth of parchment and envelopes. She was half tempted to buy the color changing or invisible ink, but she had a feeling she'd just be wasting her money.

She bought spellotape, a trunk, a sneakascope, omnioculars, and an Ever-Bashing Boomerang (McGonagall glared at her for the last one).

"Professor, may I go into the Owl Emporium?"

"Alright. Hurry up." She nodded.

Sylvia rushed into the store, struggling to keep her many bags in her arm as she dragged them along. Entering the store, she gazed along the many rows of owls. One baby owl in the back chirped at her happily. Sylvia smiled and picked it up. The owl was midnight black and had bright, blue eyes that nearly matched her own.

"Nice choice." the shopkeeper commented as she brought the owl up to pay for it. "A beautiful girl, that one. Rather young, though. You should be careful with naming owls. They don't respond to anything else after you decide."

"How about..." Sylvia stroked the onyx black feathers. "Midnight?"

The black owl chirped happily, as though agreeing with the name. Sylvia bought a cage and a few months worth of owl food. McGonagall apparated her home, and she spent the rest of her birthday showing her little siblings everything.


	4. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

"Well, wasn't that girl, Sylvia, nice?" commented Tonks, while Elena and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. "I suppose you two want to go looking for an owl next?"

"Actually, I was hoping that we would be able to visit Amanuensis Quills Shop," Hermione admitted. "There's so many ink shops in Diagon Alley, yet they are one of the best. I've heard they have so many different types of ink. We'll need to get quills and parchment for school anyway."

"Sure, I'll lead the way," Elena started walking in the direction of the shop. As they walked through the door, into the shop, Hermione looked amazed.

"Look! They have Quick-Quotes Quills! I heard those write everything you say!" Hermione said excitedly. "And Self-Inking Quills! But WHY would anyone want to buy an auto-answer quill? Wouldn't you rather study and find the answer yourself?"

"Sometimes, they can be very helpful. I think I might get one myself. I also think we should probably get some self inking quills. They are very useful since they can be used without ink." Elena said, mostly to herself. "We probably don't need glow-in-the-dark ink or acidic ink, and invisible ink will be a waste of galleons since you can't even read what you wrote, but self-correcting ink might be useful, and colour-changing ink might be fun to use-"

"Are you done with your shopping list yet?" Tonks interrupted.

"Yes," Elena replied, while blushing. Tonks, Hermione, and Elena quickly finished getting the rest of their needs in the shop, paid the shopkeeper fifteen galleons, and left.

"I think all we need now are owls. Technically, Hogwarts also allows you to get frogs and other animals, but owls are the best and the most useful since they can deliver your messages." Elena explained as she led the way to the Owl Emporium.

As they walked into the Owl Emporium, they were greeted by ribbits, hoots, and even a couple meows. Elena and Tonks headed straight towards the owls, looking at the different colors, shapes, and sizes while Hermione lagged behind, looking at a particularly grumpy looking cat.

"I think this owl likes me. I think this is the perfect one for me!" Elena exclaimed as she stopped in front of a fluffy, snow - white, medium - size owl, who was hooting in admiration. " I think I'll call you... Sean!"

Meanwhile, Hermione was still in front of the ugliest cat Elena had ever seen.

"Oh, honey, you don't want that cat. She is grumpy and short-tempered," The saleslady said noticing Hermione.

"Nonsense! All it needs is some love. I think I'm going to call him Crookshanks," Hermione stated, her mind made up. "Do you like that name, Crookshanks?"

"Are you sure you want that grumpy old thing? There are some pretty nice owls over there," Elena looked unsure, keeping her distance away from Crookshanks.

"Yes, I'm sure! I can't just abandon this poor baby! I think she likes me," Hermione looked at the cat lovingly.

"Fine," Elena headed out the door with her new owl, looking disgusted at Crookshanks as Hermione cradled her, the expression on her face quite the opposite of Elena's.

"We should head on home now. You too Hermione. We'll see you in September!" Tonks said as her and Elena waved good-bye, heading in the opposite direction as Hermione and her parents.

"I'll be looking for you on the train!" Elena shouted to Hermione as Hermione nodded okay. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Welcome back! How was your day?" Remus greeted Tonks and Elena, coming out of the kitchen.

"Great!" Elena chirped. "Look at my new owl, Sean, and my new wand!"

"They're wonderful, sweetheart!" Remus replied. "Go get ready for bed now."

Elena climbed up the staircase decided to pack her things first. She grabbed her suitcase out of the closet, and emptied it out. Then, she took some muggle clothes from her drawers, and neatly folded them into the suitcase. The next thing to go into it was her new wand, robes, and supplies. After that, she packed some books and wizarding games.

Finally, she took the owl cage Remus had gotten her a couple weeks ago, and Sean flew into it. Elena double-checked to make sure she had everything she needed and fell asleep.

Sure it was only June, but she was too excited to wait!

September 1st

"Yay!" Elena said happily, strectching her arms in her bed as she sat up. "It's the first day of school!" She skipped down the stairs, into the kitchen, to find a giant, steaming plate of delicious pancakes waiting for her.

"Good morning! You better eat those pancakes quickly. You don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express!"

"All done!" Elena quickly rushed up the stairs to bring down her luggage.

Remus helped Elena load her belongings into the car, and they began to drive farther and farther from their house. As they reached the parking lot, they found out that there weren't many spaces left. Remus circled the lot a couple of times before he found a free space. Finally, he and Elena walked into the train station.

The two wizards approached the pillar that held the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. Remus quickly looked around to make sure no muggles were watching and when he gave Elena the thumbs up, they walked through.

At first, Elena was worried she was going to ram her head into the wall and get hurt. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, considering this was the first time she was experiencing this. Sure enough, though, she slid smoothly through the brick wall. When she stepped out the other end, she was amazed. She had never seen so many wizards in one area. A bunch of parents were quickly pushing their kids onto the train that would soon take them to their school.

However, there were just as many parents who were trying to hold back their kids as they struggled to break free of their parents' grasp. This, of course, was because of the fact that these people would be apart until Christmas break.

Elena watched as older wizards, who were obviously returning for another year at the wizarding school, hugged and greeted their missed friends. She suddenly spotted Hermione, next to her parents, who looked unsure of what to do.

"Hermione!" Elena called out. As Hermione turned and noticed Elena, she waved and said good-bye to her parents, who looked relieved that they could leave.

"Hi!" Hermione greeted. " It was so hard to find this place, and I can't believe the muggles didn't notice so many people disappearing into a wall!"

"I know, right? Those muggles will miss just about anything," Elena stated. " So, do you want to go sit together on the train?"

"Sure," Hermione nodded.

Elena looked back over to her dad and waved, "Bye! See you at Christmas!"


	5. The Hogwarts Express

ELENA'S POV

After everybody changed into their robes, they sat back down in to the compartment.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ooooo! Definately the Bulgarian National team!" Elena looked expectantly to Ron.

"My favorite is the Chudley Cannons."

"Are you kidding? The Bulgarians are a much better team! What do you think Sylvia?" Elena turned to Sylvia, waiting for Sylvia to agree with her.

"I've never actually watched Quidditch. Remember, I just found out about wizards," Sylvia replied as Harry nodded his head in agreement, "I don't know any teams either."

"Well, the Bulgarian team IS way better than the Chudley Cannons," Elena said, mostly to Ron. Just then, three boys entered, a pale blonde boy in the center.

The blonde boy turned to Harry, acting as if the others weren't even there, " Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said as he looked at the two other boys. Elena noticed that both looked like rather unfriendly bodyguards as they stood around the blonde boy.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the pale boy said carelessly after he noticed everyone staring. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Elena watched as Ron had a small coughing fit, probably to hide a snicker.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco remarked as he noticed Ron, " No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Then, turning his attention back to Harry, he said," You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry ignored it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," He said coolly as Elena stifled a giggle and Sylvia's lips twitched with amusement. Draco didn't go red, but a slight pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. " Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same as your parents."

Elena made a little gasp, surprised that he would even think of using something like a parent's death as a threat.

Malfoy continued, "They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up as Elena tried to move as far away from Draco as possible, acting as if his meanness would rub off on her. Elena saw Sylvia clench her fist and send a glare at Malfoy.

"Say that again," Ron said angrily, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said bravely.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward Ron's Chocolate Frogs, and Ron leapt forward. However, Goyle let out a horrible yell before Ron so much as touched Goyle. Elena's head whipped toward Goyle as she heard the terrible sound.

She had still been watching Draco, afraid that if she so much as turned her head away from him, he would do something horrific to her. Thankfully, he was still paying no attention to her and Sylvia. Elena saw Ron's rat, Scabbers hanging off of Goyle's fat finger, his sharp, little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle.

Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling unpleasantly, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, Draco and his two minions disappeared at once.

There was a silence, before Sylvia turned to Ron and said in a serious voice, "Your rat is bloody brilliant!"

Not a second later, Hermione walked back in their compartment.

"What has been going on in here?" She said, observing the sweets scattered on the floor, Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail, and the two girls cowering in the corner.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said. he looked closer at the rat. " No-I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep."

"I've heard about Draco's family," Elena said, sitting back in her original position. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappered. They claimed they'd been bewitched. Honestly, I don't believe them."

Ron turned to Hermione, " Can we help you with something?"

"I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"We haven't," assured Elena, then added, "Only the rat has."

She looked out the window, noticing for the first time that the train was slowing down. It was getting dark, and there were mountains and forests visible under a deep purple sky.

Just then, a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed and stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny platform.

Elena stepped off the train with Sylvia, Ron, and Harry to be greeted by a loud voice saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

"Wow, he's tall," Sylvia muttered.

"He should be considering he's a half giant," replied Elena, overhearing.

"You know him?!" Sylvia asked Harry, surprised as she heard the giant call Harry's name.

"Yeah, his name is Hagrid. He took me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. Hagrid even yelled at the Dursleys for me for not telling me about all this," Harry smirked, his face filled with triumph.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid continued. Harry walked along a narrow path, Sylvia, Elena, and Ron following.

"Jus' round this bend here," Hagrid called over his shoulder.

They walked towards a great, dark lake, where boats were waiting for them. In the distance, Elena spotted a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid instructed, as Harry and Ron climbed into one of many boats. Elena and Sylvia climbed in after.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who was so big that he needed a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The little fleet of boats started moving all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring at the great castle overhead that would soon be their school.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent theirs and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said, watching as people climbed out of the boats.

Everyone's heads swiveled toward Neville as he cried blissfully, "Trevor!"

As all the eleven year olds climbed up stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door, Hagrid turned back around to the young witches and wizards, " Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

When he saw a bunch of nodding heads, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.  
The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a stern face, which showed that she meant business.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Elena turned to Sylvia and grinned excitedly as Sylvia grinned back. They had finally arrived.


	6. The Hogwarts Express Part 2

ELENA'S POV

After everybody changed into their robes, they sat back down in to the compartment.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ooooo! Definately the Bulgarian National team!" Elena looked expectantly to Ron.

"My favorite is the Chudley Cannons."

"Are you kidding? The Bulgarians are a much better team! What do you think Sylvia?" Elena turned to Sylvia, waiting for Sylvia to agree with her.

"I've never actually watched Quidditch. Remember, I just found out about wizards," Sylvia replied as Harry nodded his head in agreement, "I don't know any teams either."

"Well, the Bulgarian team IS way better than the Chudley Cannons," Elena said, mostly to Ron. Just then, three boys entered, a pale blonde boy in the center.

The blonde boy turned to Harry, acting as if the others weren't even there, " Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said as he looked at the two other boys. Elena noticed that both looked like rather unfriendly bodyguards as they stood around the blonde boy.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the pale boy said carelessly after he noticed everyone staring. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Elena watched as Ron had a small coughing fit, probably to hide a snicker.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco remarked as he noticed Ron, " No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Then, turning his attention back to Harry, he said," You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry ignored it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," He said coolly as Elena stifled a giggle and Sylvia's lips twitched with amusement. Draco didn't go red, but a slight pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. " Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same as your parents."

Elena made a little gasp, surprised that he would even think of using something like a parent's death as a threat.

Malfoy continued, "They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up as Elena tried to move as far away from Draco as possible, acting as if his meanness would rub off on her. Elena saw Sylvia clench her fist and send a glare at Malfoy.

"Say that again," Ron said angrily, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said bravely.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward Ron's Chocolate Frogs, and Ron leapt forward. However, Goyle let out a horrible yell before Ron so much as touched Goyle. Elena's head whipped toward Goyle as she heard the terrible sound.

She had still been watching Draco, afraid that if she so much as turned her head away from him, he would do something horrific to her. Thankfully, he was still paying no attention to her and Sylvia. Elena saw Ron's rat, Scabbers hanging off of Goyle's fat finger, his sharp, little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle.

Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling unpleasantly, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, Draco and his two minions disappeared at once.

There was a silence, before Sylvia turned to Ron and said in a serious voice, "Your rat is bloody brilliant!"

Not a second later, Hermione walked back in their compartment.

"What has been going on in here?" She said, observing the sweets scattered on the floor, Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail, and the two girls cowering in the corner.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said. he looked closer at the rat. " No-I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep."

"I've heard about Draco's family," Elena said, sitting back in her original position. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappered. They claimed they'd been bewitched. Honestly, I don't believe them."

Ron turned to Hermione, " Can we help you with something?"

"I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"We haven't," assured Elena, then added, "Only the rat has."

She looked out the window, noticing for the first time that the train was slowing down. It was getting dark, and there were mountains and forests visible under a deep purple sky.

Just then, a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed and stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny platform.

Elena stepped off the train with Sylvia, Ron, and Harry to be greeted by a loud voice saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

"Wow, he's tall," Sylvia muttered.

"He should be considering he's a half giant," replied Elena, overhearing.

"You know him?!" Sylvia asked Harry, surprised as she heard the giant call Harry's name.

"Yeah, his name is Hagrid. He took me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. Hagrid even yelled at the Dursleys for me for not telling me about all this," Harry smirked, his face filled with triumph.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid continued. Harry walked along a narrow path, Sylvia, Elena, and Ron following.

"Jus' round this bend here," Hagrid called over his shoulder.

They walked towards a great, dark lake, where boats were waiting for them. In the distance, Elena spotted a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid instructed, as Harry and Ron climbed into one of many boats. Elena and Sylvia climbed in after.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who was so big that he needed a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The little fleet of boats started moving all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring at the great castle overhead that would soon be their school.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent theirs and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said, watching as people climbed out of the boats.

Everyone's heads swiveled toward Neville as he cried blissfully, "Trevor!"

As all the eleven year olds climbed up stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door, Hagrid turned back around to the young witches and wizards, " Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

When he saw a bunch of nodding heads, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.  
The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a stern face, which showed that she meant business.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Elena turned to Sylvia and grinned excitedly as Sylvia grinned back. They had finally arrived.


	7. The Sorting

**Sylvia's POV**

Professor McGonagall led the first years across the flagged stone and into an empty chamber off the hall. The eleven year olds shifted nervously and anxiously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The professor glanced at Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, then on the smudge on Ron's nose, and finally Harry's naturally messy hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you," Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. The students murmured together nervously.

"How do they sort us?" Sylvia asked nervously.

"I'm not sure... Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied. Sylvia cocked an eyebrow with innocent disbelief.

Harry's eyes widened. Elena rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, guys, they can't hurt us."

Sylvia still couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her stomach. If a student like Malfoy was going to be in Slytherin, she was willing to be in any other house but that... but then again, Blaise seemed pretty keen to a Slytherin. Well, it wasn't as if being in different houses would disrupt their friendship... right?

Suddenly, screams interrupted her train of thought.

"What the-" Harry gasped.

About twenty or so ghosts appeared in the room. They were white and translucent. The ghosts, oblivious to the terrified first years, went on to their argument. A short, fat ghost continued, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost in tights was the first to notice the students.

Everyone was too shocked to answer.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said, smiling. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few of them nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

Professor McGonagall returned, "Move along now," She said sharply, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts grudgingly retreated through the walls.

"Now, form a line." She instructed, "and follow me."

The students walked out of the chamber, following McGonagall, back through the hall, and through a pair of double doors. The Great Hall was humongous. The ceiling seemed to go on for miles. there were four long tables, each filled with students dressed in four colors. Candles floated above the tables, glittering and lighting up the room. On the far end of the tables, was a long, horizontal table for the staff. The sky was like an endless sky, covered in glowing stars.

Hermione whispered, astounded, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Professor McGonagall placed a pointed wizard's hat on a four-legged stool in between the staff table and the student tables. The hat seemed to have been patched several times and was extremely dirty. Sylvia had a feeling that it would take more than sticking it in the washing machine to clean it.

Suddenly, the hat twitched. It opened it's mouth- it's _mouth_!- and began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll seat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
you might belong in Hufflepuffs are true,  
__And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (thought I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to the four tables.

"So we've just got to try on that hat!" Ron groaned. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Sylvia laughed, along with Elena.

"Relax, Harry, it'll be fine." Sylvia said comfortingly.

"Yeah, there hasn't been anyone unable to be sorted." Elena added.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, holding a long roll of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sylvia!"

There was a silence as Sylvia nervously walked up to the stool.

"_Errr... hi," _Sylvia thought.

"Ah, another Black." the hat replied, seeming to smile. "I thought I'd never see another one again... especially after your father."

Sylvia winced, "_You know him_?"

"Knew. He was a student. So much different than the rest of his family... I knew his brother as well. You know, I nearly sorted your father into Slytherin."

She swallowed, "_What changed your mind_?"

"His bravery outruled his ambition. The same to you. As they say, like father like daughter. Therefore I say, GRYFFINDOR!"

Sylvia sighed with relief and gave the hat to the next girl. Whispers filled the Great Hall. A girl from the Black family going into Gryffindor? Unheard of. She tried to ignore the scowls from the Slytherin table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor!" Ron groaned, earning a smack from Elena.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned again. Elena sent him a dirty look.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The hat took a long time before finally shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was so relieved he ran off the still wearing the hat. He sheepishly ran back through the roars of laughter to give the hat back.

"Lupin, Elena!"

Elena smiled at Sylvia nervously, who gave her a thumbs up with encouragement. Elena walked to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"Ah, another Lupin. A nice mind, like your father. Nearly put him in Ravenclaw."

"_I'd prefer to be put into Gryffindor, if you don't mind. At least two of my friends are there._"

"Very loyal very quickly, too. But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. GRYFFINDOR!"

Elena put the hat down and walked to the table, sitting in between Hermione and Sylvia.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Malfoy proudly strutted to the stool and placed the hat to his head. Immediately, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Moon, Lily."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvarti!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Gasps filled the room. Whispers and murmurs broke out like a wildfire.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry gulped and stood up as the hat was dropped over his eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind ever. A lot of talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!"_ he thought, begging as he gripped the edges of the stool.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice, "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. No doubt about that- no? Well, if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the hall. Harry shakily walked to the Gryffindor table to Elena, Sylvia, and Hermione, where they had saved him a seat. As though they knew he'd be in Gryffindor. Sylvia noticed that Harry had gotten the loudest cheer yet.

A pair of red headed twins even began to shout, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Percy, one of Ron's older brothers and a prefect, even got up and shook Harry's hand vigorously. He sat down opposite of a ghost, who patted his arm... or at least tried to. The ghost's arm passed right through his shoulder, causing him to shiver.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!

Ron, looking green, slowly walked up to the stool and put the hat on. After a second, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Sylvia, and Elena cheered loudly along with the rest of Gryffindor table.

Sylvia's table congratulated Ron, but her eyes were still locked on the stool, where the last boy sat on the stool.

Blaise looked at her as the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Sylvia politely clapped, smiling at him reassuringly. She was happy that Blaise had gotten the house he had wanted, but was slightly disappointed he hadn't been in the same House as her.

The headmaster stood up and began his speech. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Dumbledore sat down. Everyone laughed, cheered, and clapped.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked Sylvia. She shrugged.

"I'm just as lost as you." she replied.

"He's a genius though," Percy told them, "Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes?"

Sylvia saw the new students' gaze at the food in front of them like it was gold. Tables were piled with roast beef, pork and lamb chops, roast chicken, sausages, bacon steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, strangely enough, peppermint humbugs. Harry even had his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Haven't you even seen so much food?" Ron drooled.

Sylvia sent him a slightly amused look, "Ron, you're not the only one with siblings. I'm the oldest of seven. All my siblings are home for every meal. We've got plenty of food on the dinner table."

"Harry, you look like you've never eaten in your life." Elena said amusedly. He shrugged and piled his plate with nearly everything.

"That does look good," the ghost sighed.

"Can't you-" Harry began asking.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," the ghost replied. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron exclaimed in realization. "My brothers told me about you."

"My dad did too!" Elena realized, "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The sandy haired boy, Seamus Finnigan, asked, "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas look upset. "Like this," he said irritably, taking hold of his left ear and pulling. His whole head swung off his neck. After a little while, he swung his head back into place, looking pleased with the shocked looks on many of their faces.

"So!" He continued, as if his head hadn't come off. "New Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost, by the way."

The new Gryffindors all looked over to the Slytherin table, where one miffed Malfoy was sitting next to a ghost. He had blank eyes and robes stained with blood.

Soon, desserts appeared. Block of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, and rice pudding.

"Mm, chocolate eclairs." Sylvia said, grinning. Harry helped himself to a treacle tart while Elena took a large scoop of ice cream.

"I'm half and half," Seamus said. "Me dad's a muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'till after they married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked, turning to the young boy.

"Well, my gran brought me up, and she's a witch. But the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great-Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool Pier once, I nearly drowned- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great-Uncle Algie came 'round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great-Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy."

"She was happy because you nearly fell to your death or that you didn't?" Sylvia asked. Neville shrugged and continued.

"You should have seen their faces when I got in here- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-Uncle Algie was so pleased, he bought me my toad."

Harry was looking at the staff table. Out of nowhere, his hand flew to his forehead and he groaned, "Ow!"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Elena asked, concerned.

"N-nothing." Harry replied, frowning, "Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" He asked Percy.

"No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. he teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

As the dishes disappeared, Dumbledore stood up once more. Everyone went silent. "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give. First years should know that the forest on the grounds are forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor."

"No one listens to that rule." An older student muttered to them.

"Quidditch will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone who would like to play for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed nervously.

"He's not serious?" Harry asked, twitching anxiously.

"Must be," said Percy. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere- the forest's full of dangerous beats, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Sylvia noticed that most of the teachers did not seem pleased with this announcement. Nevertheless, Dumbledore flicked his wand. A golden ribbon flew out of it and flew into the air, above the four tables for everyone to see. The ribbon twisted and turned into words.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot_."

Everyone ended at different times. Only the Weasley twins singing along to a slow funeral march.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Sylvia was tired, but she was still amazed to see the portraits in the corridors were moving.

"They- they're moving!" she whispered, breathless. Elena glanced at her, giving a strange to her.

"Well, you can't expect them to stay in one place. That's pretty uncomfortable."

Sylvia blinked. Twice, Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed bunch of staircases in a tall room that went on for several stories.

Suddenly, a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair and began throwing itself at them.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "He is a poltergeist. Peeves - show yourself!" With a loud pop, a little man appeared floating cross-legged in the air holding the sticks. Peeves gave an evil cackle and said, "Ickle firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at them, causing them to duck.

"Go away Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this! I mean it," barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue childishly and vanished. He dropped the sticks on poor Neville's head.

"Watch out for him," Percy said as they continued walking. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

They were standing outside of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. She looked at them and asked, "Password?"

"Caput Draconis, " Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it-Neville needed a leg up-and found themselves in a cozy, round room full of squishy arm chairs. Percy showed the girls to one door that led to their dormitory and the boys through another.

Sylvia and Elena waved good night to Harry and Ron as they followed the other girls to their room. At the top of a spiral staircase, they found other looking at them.

An older girl said, "The stairs don't work if a boy tries to climb them." They found a door labeled first years and opened it to find a circular room with five four poster beds surrounding a fireplace. Each bed had deep red velvet curtains and scarlet sheets. There was a window in between each bed. Their trunks had already been brought up and were sitting in front of a bed.

Lavender Brown took the bed to the left of the door, Parvarti choosing the bed directly next to her. Elena's trunk was already in front of the bed on the right side of the door. Sylvia shrugged and took the bed that was next to Elena's. Hermione took the last one directly opposite of the door. They were all too tired to talk. They each pulled on the pajamas and fell into their separate beds. Hermione and Elena fell asleep instantaneously. Parvarti and Lavender spent a few minutes whispering and giggling to themselves before turning off their lamp. Sylvia, on the other hand, sat wide awake in bed, too excited for the next day to come. She briefly wondered why she had a bad feeling about the coming year.


End file.
